1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveying device for conveying bills one by one on a bill processing apparatus for sorting, for example, bills by their kinds of denominations and counting them.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a bill processing apparatus for sorting bills by their kinds of denominations and counting them is adapted to feed bills one by one from a stack of bills in a bill supplying section for conveyance, to inspect the bills for their kinds of denominations, extent of soiling, correct side, etc., by an inspecting section provided on a bill conveyance path and then sort the bills by a sorting section for their kinds of denominations extent of soiling, correct side, etc., while counting them, and to store them into a stacking section in accordance with their kinds of denominations, genuineness and corrected sides.
In the case where the bills are conveyed at a narrow conveying interval, while being separated one by one at a bill supplying section or some bill is skewed, there often occurs a determination error at the inspecting section, a sorting error at the sorting section, a stacking defect at the stacking section, etc.
In order to alleviate these problems, the bill conveying interval and skew amount are restricted to some extent by the delicate adjustment of the bill supplying section. However, it is not yet possible to solve the problems, such as supplying bills at a narrow pitch or in a skewed state due to a delicate bill-to-bill frictional force difference or a variation in the frictional force of the conveying belt made of rubber, thus causing a drop in the performance of the apparatus.
JPN 59-83837 discloses a conventional device as will be set out below. That is, the conventional device detects the interval, at which sheets are fed by a sheet feeding device, and delays a sheet feeding timing of the feeding device in accordance with sheet interval information.
According to this system it is possible to prevent the sheets from being fed at a small interval, but, admitting that the sheet feeding time is delayed, the processing capability of the sheet processing device is lowered, thus presenting a problem.
Further, even if the sheet feeding timing is delayed, it has not been possible to, as set out above, completely prevent the crowding of the sheets resulting from the delicate friction difference between the sheets.